Warning Sign
by sevenfourteen
Summary: Song Fic-Draco, Ginny, and a bit of angsty fluffJ


Title: Warning Sign

Pairing: D/G (what else? :D)

Rating: R

Summary:  Draco, Ginny, and a bit of angsty fluffJ

Disclaimer:  It's JKR's…I just borrowed them for a little while J

A/N: Yeah so before this all I wrote was a cookie.  I am not the impressed-in fact I think I made it too fluffy, BUT I hope you all enjoy it-at least a  little J 

This is totally dedicated to Clairvoyant Snake (my supportive cousin); Nappa (whom I absolutely love, and who made me do this :D)-I tried to make it smutty, but this is about as smutty as I can write *blush*-I love to read it, but I get too embarrassed writing it, ironic, no?; and Kaykos, b/c she's my bud :) 

~714 B)

He sat in his large, leather armchair.  She had loved to sit with him, in his lap on this chair while he just held her.  She would wrap her arms around him as well, and he loved it when they were so tight, it was hard to move.  Now he sat alone in his room staring at the fireplace, but at the same time not really seeing the fire or anything else for that matter.  He was too busy thinking, remembering…

_A warning sign  
I missed the good part then I realized  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses  
  
_

God, she was beautiful when she was angry.  Then again, she was always beautiful-that thick, long, fire-red hair; those deep brown eyes he could get lost in; the 5'7" frame that he loved to stretch out next to after he made sweet love to her; the beautiful body with its perfect curves that he had inspected every aspect of.  

They were fighting again.  It seemed like they were always fighting.  Sometimes it was about her family, sometimes about his.  Sometimes it was about her friends.  Sometimes about the way he acted.  Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes….slowly all the time.

She finally left.  He had told her that just as she had familial obligations, so did he.  She couldn't see the comparison.  Her family was loving, accepting, and wonderful.  His was arrogant, rude, hateful, and vengeful.  She thought they didn't give two shits about anything.  She wanted him to get away from the evil, the darkness.  He argued he couldn't just leave-whatever else they were, they were still his parents.  They had given him everything; they cared for him the only way they knew how-the way they had been raised, the way they thought was best.  

She didn't understand.  She couldn't understand.  She had asked how much longer he thought he could avoid joining his father at Voldemort's side.  He insisted he'd figure it out.  He'd deal with it.  Hadn't he managed until now? He didn't want to think about it right now.  She had screamed in frustration.  When did he plan on thinking about it?  After the mark had been burned into his arm?  He said nothing, just looked away.  

She said she couldn't take it anymore.  She started running around their apartment grabbing random things.  He watched her run into their bedroom and pull out a suitcase.  He quickly went after her, and grabbed it from her hands.  He demanded to know what she was doing.  By this time she was crying, tears running down her face.  She looked him, with those eyes, those damn eyes, like she was lost.  

She turned away from him, grabbing another smaller bag.  This time he just stood there, holding the suitcase, watching her.  She stopped in front of a small photo on their dresser.  In it she was giggling, pushing him away as he tried to hold her in a tight squeeze.  She started to reach for it, but then pulled her hand back.  He still stood there in shock.  She filled the small bag with whatever she could.  She then walked over to him, crying even harder.  She reached up to touch his face.  Grabbing the back of his head, touching the fine, blond hair she had so often run her hands through, she kissed him-hard-with everything she had.  Then, just as quickly, she pulled away and picked up her wand.  He couldn't move-his insides were being torn apart.  You couldn't tell that by looking him.  He had been trained to always hide the slightest sign of emotion.  With one last glance, she whispered "Take care of yourself," and then quickly Disapparated. 

_  
Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so._

It was better this way he told himself as he walked down the busy street.  People like him didn't belong with people like her.  They came from two different worlds-worlds that were not meant to become one.  He should have stopped it before it ever started.  What was he thinking anyways?  His destiny was leading him in a totally different direction.  

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed her.  There was no mistaking that hair.  He couldn't see her.  He wasn't ready for this yet.  These past few months had not been enough.  He quickly ducked into the closest shop.  The strong scent told him he was in a coffee shop.  He made his way into a far corner and slid into the booth.  He groaned and put his head in hands.  He heard the little bells jingle as more customers walked in.  He heard a laugh-_her_ laugh.  Oh God, what were the chances?  

He slouched in his seat, hoping to go unnoticed.  He couldn't help but stare as she and her friend sat down at one of the tables.  A friend.  A MALE friend!  Who the hell?  Shaggy, messy black hair, round black glasses.  He gasped.  Potter.  Harry Fucking Potter.    It was always him wasn't it?  He was burning-seething with anger.  Who the hell did she think she was?  Here he was barely making it through the day, and she had already moved on? And with Potter no less.  He had to get out.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He was going to be sick._  
  
A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover_

He stared at the ceiling.  He had lain there all day long.  He was going slowly crazy.  He had been getting better.  It had been six months.  The day of the coffee shop had been a temporary lapse.  Seeing her though, had brought it all rushing back.  She was in his mind constantly, wherever he went, whatever he did-he thought of her, he saw her.  This was getting out of hand he had to do something._  
  
Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so  
  
_The lights flicked on.  She walked into the room and closed the door.  Sighing deeply she rested her head against the door not moving.  "Didn't take you long did it?" asked a voice behind her.  She gasped and whirled around to meet his cold, gray eyes.  "Here I am the fool, a fucking fool, still desperately wanting you, needing you, fucking _LOVING_ you and you have already turned to the boy wonder,"  he bit out, each word making her cringe.  

She began to cry and made to move, but he pinned her against the door so hard it hurt.  "Where are you going?  Going to find Potter? Is he going to save your ass just like saves everyone else's," he asked harshly. She just turned her face away from his.  He grabbed her chin with one hand, still holding her back with the other.  "Look at me," he demanded.  He then growled, "Oh fuck," and his lips were roughly on hers.  Just as suddenly he backed away from her.  "I'm sorry, so sorry" he whispered lamely.  With that, he disappeared.  In an odd way, it was strikingly similar to the last time they had been together six months ago.

_And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go_

He fell back on the bed, and closed his eyes.  What was he doing? Never mind.  He didn't want to think about this now.  He was exhausted anyway.  He would think about it later; he didn't know when, just later.  Just as he was about to drift off, he felt tantalizingly familiar lips caress his own.  He shot up, knocking the other person off. "Ginny," he breathed not wanting to believe his eyes.  "Shhh," she responded.  She ran her hands down his chiseled chest.  Her eyes were closed; she just wanted to feel him.  He could scarcely believe this was real.  He had dreamed her coming back to him so many times.  He took her then, and flipped her onto her back.  She had undressed before coming to him.  She had always been beautiful to him, but never so much as this moment, when she was staring up at him. He couldn't even name the emotion in her eyes.  How could someone look so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time?  

Then, his hands were everywhere, trying to touch as much of her as he could at once.  She tried to return the favor, but he pushed her hands aside.  She may have started this, but he wanted to finish it.  He wanted to show her all the things he couldn't say and this was the best way he knew how.  He worked his way around her body, reveling in its response to him.  He made his way back to her mouth and kissed her until they were both gasping for breath.  She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he held her hands down and pushed his body against her, trying to leave no space between them.  By this point, he was achingly hard.  He let her hands go, and concentrated elsewhere.  All of a sudden, he pulled back and just stared at her for a moment.  He still couldn't believe she was back with him.  They had barely spoken since she came back and everything was still unresolved.  He just stayed there until she couldn't stand it anymore and pulled his mouth down to hers for more searing, blistering kisses.  

He moved to enter her and she encouraged him with the little gasps she couldn't hold back.  He groaned as he went deeper.  It had been so long, he was lucky he didn't come from just kissing her.  She wrapped her legs tightly around him pulling him into her wanting him as deep as possible.  At first it was slow.  He thrust carefully, savoring the sight of her, the sound of her, the smell of her, the taste of her, and the _feel_ of her.  She was lifting her hips to meet his every thrust.  He felt her get impatient, as he she started to move a little faster and squeezed her muscles.  He began to slam in and out of her.  She sobbed his name while he buried his head into her shoulder as they climaxed together.  

_  
So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms…_

Draco rested his head on Ginny's chest as she held him, lightly stroking his back.  "Thank you," he said after some time.  Her hand stopped.  "For what?" she asked.  "For letting me back into your arms," he answered. 


End file.
